


It's You and Me, That's My Whole World

by Thatonegayone



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I blacked out and then this was on a document
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegayone/pseuds/Thatonegayone
Summary: School was the hardest time for Alyssa and Emma. Nothing was worse than being so close to the love of your life and not being able to touch them, talk to them, even look at them too long without risking everything. But those moments where they could be alone and be themselves? Pure magic.





	It's You and Me, That's My Whole World

School was the hardest time for Alyssa and Emma. Nothing was worse than being so close to the love of your life and not being able to touch them, talk to them, even look at them too long without risking everything. But those moments where they could be alone and be themselves? Pure magic.

School had been out for a few hours by the time Alyssa saw Emma walking down the hall from the library towards the band closet. Alyssa was headed from Debate to her student council meeting and she couldn’t help the smirk she got when she made eye contact with Emma.

Unless they were in Emma’s truck, under the bleachers or in the band closet, it was very rare that Alyssa got to even look Emma’s way, but no one was around to ask Alyssa why she was smiling at the town homo, no one was around to pull her away in case she got too close, no one was around to see her kiss Emma. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

Alyssa walked towards Emma with a glint in her eye. Trying to play off just how fast she was walking towards her. Emma slightly cocked her head to the side watching a quickly approaching Alyssa Greene.

“Hey,” Emma said softly when they were within a few feet of each other. “How was your—”

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Alyssa surging forward with a scorching kiss and pushing her up against the locker. Emma was not a stranger to being pinned up against these very lockers, but having her girlfriend doing the pinning was far more welcomed than the rest of their peers.

Alyssa’s hands were clutching onto Emma’s shirt while she (not so) gently pulled Emma’s bottom lip between her teeth, making her gasp. Just as soon as Emma gained her bearings and started to really start kissing back, Alyssa was no longer there. She was now just out of arm’s reach straightening her backpack straps on her shoulders. Alyssa threw a wink and a smirk over her shoulder towards Emma as she walked down the hall towards her meeting.

Emma just stood there trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Alyssa slipped into the passenger's seat of Emma’s truck, trying hard to look as innocent as possible. Emma just sat there staring at her with a fire hiding behind her glasses. Neither said anything for a charged minute, Alyssa opened her mouth to say something when Emma grabbed her face and cut off any words with a kiss.

Most of the times Emma kissed her it was soft and sweet, almost like she was scared she was going to break if she kissed her too hard. But this kiss was fire and teeth and  _ passion _ . Alyssa’s hands slid up into Emma’s blonde tresses and gently pulled until she heard a soft moan from the back of Emma’s throat. Emma fumbled with her seatbelt until she heard the click of it releasing and she climbed onto Alyssa’s lap without breaking their kiss for even a second.

Emma’s legs bracketed Alyssa’s thighs and her hands slipped to the middle of her back, somehow managing to pull her in even closer. Alyssa managed to untangle her fingers from Emma’s hair and brought them to the small of her back, only slipping down to the pockets of her jeans when Emma pushed up on her knees to get a height advantage over Alyssa and coming at her lips from a different angle. 

The cabin of the truck was quickly filling with whimpers and moans the longer Emma kissed Alyssa. Alyssa was starting to grow impatient and went to unbutton Emma’s top button with a sly smile as Emma caught her breath. Emma was looking down at her with blown out pupils as her sternum slowly came into view. 

Alyssa broke eye contact with Emma to press kisses along the blonde’s collarbones. She smiled to herself as she heard a gasp from Emma who was now bracing herself by holding the back of the truck’s bench. She stopped right as she got to the top of Emma’s bra, sucking on the skin there just enough to leave a small purple mark before gently biting. Emma let out a stuttered breath and put her hands on Alyssa’s shoulders, pushing her back and keeping herself just barely out of reach of Alyssa’s lips. 

“Emma,” Alyssa practically whined at the sudden loss of her girlfriend. “Baby, please? I don’t have to be home for another two hours.”

Emma sat on her heels for a second, thinking to herself and looking at Alyssa. “Two hours?” 

“Yup.” Alyssa looked smug and tried to pull Emma back in, but Emma pushed her back gently again, keeping her pinned down to the back of the bench. “Baby.  _ Please?” _ It was now a full blown whine. 

Emma swung her leg off of Alyssa and slid back into the driver’s seat. She managed to start the car and began buttoning up her flannel back to its normal state. Alyssa sat there dumbfounded, just blinking slowly at Emma as they pulled out of the — thankfully empty— school parking lot. 

“Emma, where are we—” 

“We aren’t going to do what we were doing in the school parking lot, I don’t want people to see what I want to do to you right now.” There was a smirk gracing her mouth at Alyssa’s stunned silence. “But only if you’re okay with it! I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything, I can always just drive us back to my place and Gran can make us some cookies and we can—”

“Emma Nolan. I need you to shut up and drive us to wherever you had in mind before I crash the car right here and now and rip the buttons off that flannel.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Emma smiled and floored it towards an overgrown field. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends!


End file.
